From Beyond The Veil
by Victoriblush
Summary: What if everything happened for a reason? If everything is linked. If you think your doing the right thing only to realize your not. What if you could bring someone back from the veil? Someone brought me back. You see someone I trusted killed me. My name is Violet Troy Vulegardie. My friends call me Troy.
1. This is too Pet cemetery for me

Main Character POV:

Why did you do it? Was it because your life was falling apart and you finally lost it all. I tried to help but you never wanted my help. Is that why you killed me?

Because I couldn't fix it? I had tried so hard to figure it out. I don't know how long I've been here. It all feels so empty and free here floating.

They said I was going back soon. I'm not supposed to go back I know that; I can feel it. They are all very upset. They said they'd explain it all to me. That there would be a cost and nothing I could do to fix it.

I wonder what they'll explain is it why I am going back. What has he done now? Oh I know this has to do with him. Only he would bring me back. There was going to be hell to pay because….. you're not supposed to leave the Veil.

Sirius P.O.V

I watched her die. She was my closest friend the person I loved more than the essence of life. I had just gotten her and now he took her away from me. He didn't just kill her fast; he tortured her and watched her bleed, he heard her scream and relished in it.

I felt no mercy for him. If only there was some way to get her back. I know I'm notsupposed to but I want to. James had Lily and I had her. I was an empty shell. Nothing felt right when she wasn't here.

There were so many things I wish I could take back. So many things that were said and so many moments lost. When she told me she needed space and time I shouldn't have left her. It was my fault and i'd do anything to make it right.

I owed her this much because she hadn't even lived yet, not really. I walked into the room of requirement and thought of what I needed and let it surround me.

It changed almost instantly. It was a small room with one table and on the table was what I had been waiting for. It was a time turner and this time i'd make it. I won't let her die.

Main Character POV:

I walked into the large white doors in front of a long ebony table. There sat many people who i'd never met. They were the council. "Ah my dear" said the elderly man, Sit down.

I did as I was told. I sat there in shock as they explained it all. I hadn't yet forgotten the details I don't know why they reminded me. I Thought about it everyday. It was the end that stuck out the most.

We will see you again. You wont leave forever. Just please do remember. There will be consequences ones you wont like. You must live with the knowledge but even if you do tell it wont change it will still happen. If you do tell it will be much worse too.

Please heed me carefully my dear. Ill never forget what he said.

I woke up in Sirius' arms a cold shuddering breath filling my lungs. He looked at me with so much love and happiness. I do love him I really do but the first look on my face was sheer terror. I got up in bloody clothes. I walked lifeless to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfre fixed me right up. Sirius waited out side my door the entire time. It was the next night I was completely better and was released.. I walked out the doors pure glee in his eyes. I did the only thing I could do.

I ran. I loved him I really did and still do but I couldn't tell him what he'd done. I couldn't stay. I didn't even look back as he called my name...


	2. And we all fall

This is the story of how it started...

I awoke to an owl flying in my room. I had left my window open expecting this because it always

happened the same time everyday. 7:00 in the morning you could expect the black owl.

Believe me I had nothing against the owl that's why I left my window open so he wouldn't

have to wait for me to wake up to the tapping. It was the messages he carried I didn't like. It

was dark days and a war was coming and everyone was picking sides. I was a Ravenclaw

but being a pureblood coming from a muggle hating family I was expected to choose what

they deemed the right side. I had grown up near the Blacks and became friends with their

eldest at a young age. Much to his mothers dismay Sirius turned out to be what our

families call a bad apple. He was sorted into Gryffindor and I still remember the

howler he got. We even lived so close that I was wtihin earshot that first Christmas. Mrs. Black

had waited until the boys got home to properly blast Sirius off the tapestry and then the

were so loud I could here them from my place. Muggles ran outside in a

panic looking for the injured party never to find one. The poor sods they'd never find us

with the enchantments. Being muggle hating families it always made Sirius and I laugh that we

lived hidden right with them while blood traitors in our families book lived far and

secluded from them I always thought that it just might be a sign of power. Don't let me get you

wrong I was by no means perfect to them. I was acceptable as my mother and Mrs. Black

discussed one evening while they thought I was asleep. I remember it quite clearly. "I'm so sorry

to hear about Sirius" my mother had said. I don't know what to do about Violet. A Ravenclaw I

couldn't believe it. I hated how my mother and her friends called me Violet. Everyone else in the

world called me Troy. Mrs. Blacks words had chilled me to this day. At least a Ravenclaw is

acceptable. It just means she has brains but no cunningness. Violet is very weak. She's always

been soft but she has room to change. You'll see shell grow out of it later on. If she doesn't she

can always be "persuaded" to later. Whoever had been sending these they sure were trying to

be persuasive. I was in my own world petting the bird when it started twitching. It seemed to

be almost gaging. The next thing I knew there was a dead bird on my bed. I muffled my

scream. I could see poison dripping from the side of its mouth. I took the note in shaking

hands. I opened it and read a note that chilled me to the bone. "You need to learn to

control what you say and what you think. I can hear all. I would hate for you to make the

wrong choices. You may just end up like the bird one day if your not more careful." I dropped

the note.

Sirius P.O.V.

Where in the world was Troy. I couldn't deal with potions alone. Every since i'd sent

Slughorn that musical gram with it singing a caldron full of hot strong love he'd had it out for me.

I don't see why it was quite funny and everyone had a good laugh, well except for

Evans she had scowled the whole time. James had tired to not laugh and ended up

sounding like he was choking. He couldn't laugh at my jokes anymore. It would offend his

"precious Lilly flower" Oh gag me. Class had just started when I heard my name called. I

groaned. What had I done now. "Ah oh yes my boy can you tell me why your partner Mrs.

Vulegardie isn't here?" I put on my best serious face. Well sir when I checked this morning i'm

pretty sure it had something to do with female problems if you get my drift. You know that time of

the month. Slughorn turned red the class died laughing. Troy was going to kill me. Bugger

you know what it was her fault for being late. I was not taking the blame for this one. It was

the best cover story I had.

Troys P.O.V:

I was rushing down the hall as fast as I could. I had wanted to tell my boyfriend Shane

what had happened but I knew he wouldn't care. He didn't care about anything but himself

lately. I was so sick of his pettiness. I was finally to the door. I could not let Sirius make

an excuse for me again. I swear if I heard one more PMS joke from him he would die and then

i'd have to hide a body and thats just too much work today i have a headace. I

walked into the door to hear laughter. Bugger I was too late. I was going to kill that mutt.

Anonymous P.O.V.

I wonder what she had thought of my little present this morning. I hated having to get rid of

such a well breed owl but i had to make a point. she was wasting her time hanging out

with blood traitors and saying hi to mudbloods. She knew better. Shed been raised better.

I was only trying to help she would see that one day and then she would think

dark lord had his eye on her for a while now. It was her brains he was interested in. he

thought shed be a good addition and the smart ones were always safe and never had to

so the killing. They were to valuable. I didn't want her coming into harm. I Only want her

doing what's best for her. the dark lord is best for her and the sooner she sees it the better.

Her friends weren't the right group for her to be with. Shed see it eventually. Black was a

disgrace to her family and he'd only bring her down. He was just as dirty as his cronies

mudblood girlfriend. I wont give up. Not till she sees the truth.


	3. A caldron full of hot strong medicine?

Troys' P.O.V.

The question now was to walk in or not to walk in. I was really leaning towards not but

knew that I must or i would suffer a worse fate from the mutt. I walked into the classroom head

held high because I had a plan. I hated Sirius brother but I had no choice but payback.

I mean really he'd done it to himself. It was the right thing to do in this situation because if

children aren't punished for bad behavior they tend to do it again and that was not

acceptable.

Slughorn turned to me, "My dear he said in his best professor tone, would you enlighten us on what was holding you up today."

I reached into my bag and grabbed a baggie of my medicine. I was going to make this very pretty. I would pretend to not want to say it but I knew he would insist and oh was I ready.

I made my eyes huge and poked out my bottom lip just a little but not too much. "Oh sir I am so very sorry but I don't think this is something I should announce in front of the class."

Slughorn glared and responded. "Well my dear then you should have not been late. Out with it now."

I looked straight at Sirius and he looked worried, good… "Sirius dear I ran into your too sweet brother Reg who told me you had forgotten your medicine. Your mom had it sent because they didn't want your estrogen to get to high again, so here are you testosterone pills. I'll just keep them in my bag for you ok? I let out a long sigh "Then your lovely brother and I got caught up in a delightful conversation. I couldn't bear to pry myself away and lost track of time. He is just so charming."

My mother had always told me that as long as you made your excuses very proper people tend to rarely question them. It worked as Slughorn waved his hand and I was allowed to sit down. I took my seat next to Sirius. He was still dumbfounded…

He stiffened his lip and said simply. "You might want to wash your shoes."

"Now why would I need to do that I replied cheerfully."

"Because you hate my brother Reg. In fact you hate him more than you hate my mother." Sirius sighed.

"I sure do! I replied. I however do like convenience and he was oh so convenient. I mean knowing how close our families are who would really not find it to be true."

"Your mother would be so proud" he laughed.

"Nah." I said "they'd be mad I got there hopes up when they found out I didn't really have a delightful conversation with your brother. Who has about as much charm as a mandrake. There quite similar you know. You need sound proof earmuffs to be around either because you'd die from their scream but from your brother oh I'd say you'd die from boredom. Must be a family trait though because listening to any of you makes me want to die" I said as I stuck out my tounge.

Sirius looked at me strangely. "You better put that back in or ill bite it." Strangely I believed him.

Sirius' P.O.V.

Or ill bite it!? What the hell is wrong with me. Shouldn't I be pissed right now? She was

looking at me oddly but put it back in. I decided to try to save myself a little.

"You know because for a dog that's an invitation we just can't help ourselves."

She laughed. "Ewww your disgusting you mutt. Invitation revoked. Dogs are weird,"

It had worked I thought to myself "Oh you know you love dogs."

"Nahh I'm more of a cat person" Troy said.

My eyes got wide. "Blasphemy! You know you want to pet my fluffy ears."

"Not even with a ten foot pole" she responded. I laughed and got back to work.

Now your probably wondering if we ever pay attention in this class. Your reply would be a solid No.

Anonymus P.O.V.

I stopped the moment I heard her sweet voice outside the door and did a spell to hear her better.

Reg, hah he wasn't fit to lick a death eaters boots, the wimpiest of them all. He was

weak and hopelessly kept thinking one day he would have her. Her family would rejoice

in a marriage to me never him when i am there in all my glory. The Black family was old

blood but that batch had gone wrong. Their poor mother, I remember her talking to my

mother about the oldest. "Hopefully we could make the other stronger" Mrs. Black had

sighed. Violet however was mine. I had my orders on what to do and a plan was

already put into action to turn her towards us. She would have no where else to go in

the end. We were her family, and her mother had already agreed to the cost.

Documents were being made and not even she would know the truth. I would make

her mine forever and the dark lord would have her as his. I would share with the Dark

Lord anything even my wifes very life. It would be soon she'd hate them all...


	4. So sorry!

Hello everyone. I am so sorry I haven't written since December. I caught the flu twice and have been dealing with a lot of family issues. I'm going to try to write this week and have something new up. Please have patience! Much love!


End file.
